Harry Potter and the Ending War
by Queen0fDarkness
Summary: Harry is now out of Hogwarts and is almost ready to start his journey with his best friends Ron and Hermione.Some HBP spoilers!Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the End War

Chapter One: A New Visitor

Harry Potter sat on his bed at his aunt and uncle's house as the sun began to set outside his window. He stood and walked to the window, reflecting on his past few years. The lives lost, the secrets found, and the hardships. He didn't know how he could live his life with this burden.

Harry came back one last time before going with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, to find the last of the Horcruxes. He didn't tell them just how glad he was to be having company on his journey. He was very grateful of them to have stuck with him throughout the years.

He smiled to himself and thought about the wonderful memories he had shared with them at Hogwarts. He was going to miss it there too. The ghosts, the talking paintings, the secrets, and even the classrooms. It was strange to know that he would never return there. That after six years of the same routine of summer and school he was going to break the chain, and not for just him but for Ron and Hermione too.

A loud noise erupted down stairs that made Harry jump. He walked a few steps to the door and stopped as he reached for the handle. The Dursley's had told him to stay in his room the rest of the night. But what were they doing?

Before he knew what he was doing Harry turned the door handle and walked out into the hallway and over to the stairs. There was a great bit of shouting going on and Harry looked around the corner before walking down a few more steps. At least he knew it wasn't about him.

Mr. Dursley was standing next to the table in the dining room looking at a figure that was sitting in the chair next to him. Harry could not see around the wall to see who he was talking to.

On the other side of the kitchen was Mrs. Dursley, cleaning up a broken plate that had fallen on the floor.

"And where is the boy now? Surprised _he _wasn't the one who made this mess." Came a booming voice from the chair.

Harry froze where he was. The voice, it belonged to his horrible Aunt Marge. What was she doing here? Harry peeked around the corner and saw her sitting there with a brandy in her right and a fork in the other. A plate sat before her, filled with steaming food. Harry's stomach growled, he hadn't had a thing to eat yet that day.

"Oh, yes. Well he is upstairs. I told him to stay out of the way this evening." Mr. Dursley said a little on the edge.

"Then who is that peeking around that corner?" She said and eyed Harry, with a face fit for a bull dog.

She pointed to Harry. "You boy, come here." She set her fork and glass down onto the table.

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon first then stood up straight and walked as slowly as he could, to the table. He stopped at the empty chair next to his Uncle.

His Aunt Marge leaned over the table and bored her eyes into him. "And what are you doing down here, when your dear uncle told you to stay upstairs?" She said menacingly.

Harry looked over at his uncle casually and back to Marge. "Funny, I don't recall him saying anything about it."

Marge stood up quickly and her face was now turning the same purple as Vernon. "You listen here boy! This man," She pointed to her brother. "Has given you everything you have ever needed and this is how you repay him! What a liar! How dare you!" She shouted. Even Dudley cringed at the shouting.

Harry backed away a few steps. Ever eye was now on him, even Aunt Marge's dog. He looked down at the ground as he remembered the last encounter with her. Anger surfaced but he forced it down. He looked up then turned away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME BOY!" Marge yelled to him. Her footsteps pounded as she moved toward him.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him back. "Where do you think your going? I would have thought that that school would have beaten some sense into you." She let go as he turned around.

"Yes, my school has beaten some sense into me and now I know why I belong in the Wizarding world than this stupid Muggle world of yours!"

"Aunt Marge stood back and looked at him strangely. "What school are you talking about? What do you mean Muggle?"

Harry smiled as his Uncle Vernon gave him a purple warning look. Harry ignored it and went on. "Oh yeah, didn't anybody tell you? I'm a wizard. And I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can do spells, hexes, you know that kind of stuff. All with this." He pulled out his wand from his pocket.

Marge gasped and almost started running backwards. "What is he talking about Vernon! What's he doing!" She slammed into the table to stop.

Harry had just swung his wand around and made sparks fly out to the floor. He smiled and laughed at her face of horror.

Vernon, on the other hand, did not find it funny at all. He ran toward Harry as fast as he could. Harry stopped him by pointing his wand at his head.

"THAT'S IT!I WANT YOU OUT NOW!GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE!" Vernon shouted to him.

Harry put his wand back into his pocket and ran up the stairs. In his room he gathered everything of his he could find. He packed in books, paper, quills, clothes, and anything else he could find. He stopped for a moment on a letter from Ron. It was an invitation for the wedding of his brother. The wedding was only two days away.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and ink. He scrimbled down what had just happened and that he was going to take the Knight Bus to his house. He gave it to Hedwig. "Don't come back here. Meet me at Ron's he will take care of you." He carried her to the window and let her fly out into the darkening sky.

After packing and shutting his trunk he pulled it with him and out of the door, not daring to look back and the Dursley's. He walked out into the evening air and started down the road. Now, he really didn't have a home to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Knight Bus Rides Again

Harry walked a little bit farther till he came to a four way stop. He set his trunk against the curb and pulled out his wand. He looked around him once then held the wand in front of him in the road.

A few moments later a large bus swerved around a corner up ahead and stopped in font of him. It was a large, purple, triple-decker bus with gold letters spelling Knight Bus across the front.

Harry couldn't help but smile when a man came over to the doors. The smile faded when the man wasn't Stan Shunpike. This man had short dark hair and brown eyes. He was heavy built and looked a bit aggravated.

"My name is Brad Dungshun. I will be your conductor this evening." His voice was in a monotone that made Harry want to cover his ears.

He almost asked about Stan, then remembered about what had happened earlier that year. Harry smiled at the man and then started to pick up his trunk. The man stopped him.

"Let me get this. You, get in." He said to Harry in a strong voice. Harry nodded and got onto the bus as Brad got off.

The man picked up the trunk without any problem and lifted it onto the bus. He watched Harry, as he searched around and finally sat down in the back of the bus.

Brad tapped on the window and then a loud BANG erupted around them and they were off down the muggle filed roads.

"Where to?" Brad asked, standing over Harry. Harry looked up.

"The Burrow?" The man grunted and walked back to the front of the bus.

Harry laid back onto one of the many beds and closed his eyes. Just think, in a little while you'll be back with your friends and having fun.

"Excuse me boy?" A voice said next to Harry's head. Harry jerked up and opened his eyes. An elderly man was on the bed next to him.

"What's your name?" The man asked him quietly.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered slowly, waiting for the usual gasp or wide eyed look. But neither came.

The man smiled faintly and looked at the ground. He sighed then looked back up at Harry.

"I'm Larry Lordsgan. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry shook his hand and looked at him closely. Larry had thin, white hair and pale, blue eyes that seemed to capture the dim light around them.

"Sorry about what happened to Albus Dumbledore. I hear he was a friend of yours." He said calming.

Harry looked away for a moment. He hadn't gotten over that. Of course he hadn't though, it was only a few months ago that it happened. He looked back at Larry.

He nodded. "Yes, he was. Thank you sir." Harry tried to smile but it did not show.

The man squinted his eyes at Harry. "You know all about the prophecy now don't you?"

Harry looked at him in confusion. How did he know about that? "How...how do you know?" Harry asked slowly.

Larry sat up a bit then stretched his neck out. "I used to work for the Department of Secrets. I was one of the ones in charge of moving, checking, and categorizing prophecies."

Harry let his shoulders hang a little bit. "Do you know what it said?" Harry asked out of curiousity.

Larry shook his head. "I would have had to break it to find out now wouldn't I have?" He smiled.

Harry looked down at the sheets and blankets of the bed. The whole bus was rocking as they stopped and dropped off or picked up different passengers. Harry looked back at the man.

"I don't think I can fulfill it." Harry said nervously. Larry looked at him with caring.

"What is it you must do?" Larry asked in a low tone.

Harry hesitated. Did he dare tell him? "I…I have to kill Voldemort." He looked up into the eyes of Larry.

Larry sighed. "That is quite a job. But weren't you the one who stopped him last time?"

Harry nodded. "But that wasn't me. That was all my mom."

Larry nodded back. "Yes, but isn't there a bit of your mom in you?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, my eyes." He stopped when Larry looked at him sternly.

"But what about her heart? Her heart to help others, keep them away from harm. To save them before yourself." Harry looked up. Only one other person had said that to him.

"How's that going to help me against the most evil wizard in the world?" Harry asked boldly.

Larry shook his head. "You have her gifts. Use those gifts against him. He doesn't know love, you do. That, if I might say, is an advantage."

Harry considered this for a moment. "But what if that's not enough?"

Larry frowned. "Ain't ya got friends? Friends should always back each other up, no matter what."

The bus stopped violently. Brad stood up in the front. "Diagon Alley!" He yelled through the bus.

Larry stood. "That's my stop." He started walking away but stopped and turned back to Harry.

"Good luck saving the world. I'll be rooting for you." He smiled and winked at Harry than turned and walked off the bus slowly.

Harry laid back down and closed his eyes, thinking about what the man had said. Maybe he could do it. Maybe he could win against Voldemort. Then a small bit of doubt came to mind. Could he really sacrifie his friends like that? And what if he was killed? Everyone in the world would be at danger even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Back to the Burrow

The bus came to a sudden halt some hours later in front of a small village. Brad walked to the back and nudged Harry's shoulder. "The Burrow." He said as Harry sat up slowly and looked around him.

Brad was unloading the trunk onto the ground outside when Harry moved to the front of the bus. Brad nodded and grunted at him when Harry stepped onto the solid ground next to his trunk.

Then with another BANG, the bus was off again. Harry watched as it zoomed away from him.

Harry turned around and noticed where he was. It was very early morning and luckily the sun was still down and there were no people on the streets. Harry grabbed an end of his trunk and started through the street.

A short while later Harry came face to face with a very familiar looking house. He smiled at the oddly shaped home. Happiness replaced the anger and fear he had been feeling earlier.

At the front door Harry paused. Did he dare knock on the door? He brought his hand down to the handle. He moved it to the right and pushed against the door. It didn't budge. Harry hit himself in the head with his hand. Did he really expect it to be open after all that's been going on?

He put up his hand to knock but the door opened suddenly and Harry almost fell forward.

"Oh, Harry dear!" Harry looked up and saw a woman with bright, red hair and a smiling face, Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley took Harry into a large hug. She pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Ron just got your letter not to long ago. Well, I did. He and Hermione are upstairs sleeping." She smiled again but hurried over to the counter.

"Would you like anything to eat? You look starving." She started opening cupboards and setting things out on the table.

"That'd be great." Harry said as his stomach gave another loud roar. He sat down in one of the chairs as the sun outside began to rise over the horizon.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a large bowl of soup and a glass of milk. Harry ate quickly as he was anxious to see his friends again.

"MOM, WHERE'S MY SOCKS!" A voice yelled down the stairs. It echoed from the top. Harry looked up at the stairs, knowing whose room was at the top.

Ron came running down, fully dressed but missing two socks. He stopped when he reached the landing. "HARRY! You're here!" Ron stopped and thought a moment. "What are you doing here?" He said with a puzzled look.

Harry laughed. "I sent you a note with Hedwig. I moved out of the Dursley's. I took the Knight Bus. I only just got here."

Ron sat in the chair next to him and eyed the soup. He looked over at his mother. "Where's mine?" Mrs. Weasley hit him in the head with a spoon. Ron held his head in his hands and stood.

"I'm sure Hermione will be down in a minute. I'll be right back." Ron turned and ran back up the stairs. Harry turned back to his soup.

He again heard footsteps coming down the stairs when he sipped the last bit of soup left. Harry turned in his seat to see Hermione running down. She was smiling brightly, giving Harry the hint that Ron had told her.

Harry braced himself when Hermione hit the ground floor and gave him a back breaking hug. "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad your okay." She let go of him.

Harry sat back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck as Hermione sat down in a chair. "Where's Ginny?" As if on cue a pair of running feet started again down the fleets of stairs.

Ginny stopped near the table and noticed Harry. She smiled. "Harry! When'd you get here?" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When she let go, Harry told her about what happened at the Dursley's and how he got there.

"Nice to see you're not hurt." Ginny teased. She started to eat the bacon and eggs that Mrs. Weasley had just set on the table.

A few minutes later, Ron had joined them downstairs and they started talking about what had been going on in the Wizarding world since Harry had no means of getting news since his uncle had banned getting the Daily Prophet.

"Not a whole lot has been going on since. A few disappearances here and there but nothing major yet." Mrs. Weasley answered Harry's question.

Harry looked around the table. "Where's Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her plate. "The Ministry has been having a rough time right now and they have been keeping him there to work overtime." Her face showed that he had not been home in quite a while.

Mrs. Weasley stood and started to wash up the dishes. Ginny nudged Harry's arm and nodded to the garden. Harry caught on and stood with her and walked out into the garden.

Ginny faced Harry when they were not in view. She looked him in the eyes. "I wan to go with you." Harry looked down at her.

"Didn't we go through this before?" He asked with a small tone.

Ginny looked down at her feet. "Yes, but I've been thinking. You're going to need all the help you can get and I want to help." She looked back up at him.

Harry looked at her sternly. "I can't let you do that. I can't put anymore people in danger. Ron and Hermione are choosing for they're own free will."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "And I can't choose on _my _own free will?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just, I don't want you hurt again. I know the true strength of Voldemort and I can't let you be exposed to that."

Ginny's eyes were now filling with tears. "I KNOW WHAT HIS POWERS ARE LIKE TOO! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY FIRST YEAR! I REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS LIKE! THE POWER I FELT!" Tears were now running down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and ran toward the back lawn.

Harry watched her run. Should he go after her? That look in her eyes. She really wanted to help. He looked to where she had sat down in the grass. But he couldn't do that to her. He never wanted to lose a loved one again. Not now, not ever.

Then he remembered how strong and willing she had been in the Department of Mysteries. Would she be strong enough to stand up for herself? Harry held his head in his hands. Of course she was strong enough. But what if something happened? Something went wrong? How would he ever forgive himself?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Wedding

The next day was rough for everyone in the Weasley home, but mostly for Harry. He couldn't bear having Ginny mad at him but he still couldn't bring himself to agree with her.

"Harry dear, could you bring that vase outside for me?" Mrs. Weasley's voice brought Harry back from his thoughts. She was pointing to a large, pink, glass vase on the kitchen table.

Harry shook his head then answered, "Sure, no problem." He picked up the vase carefully and headed for the door. With the large flowers at the top he couldn't see in front of him. As he started out to the garden in the back Harry's foot hit the step in front of him and he started to fall forward.

"Watch out!" Hermione hurried over and caught the vase as it fell from his hands. Harry, on the other hand, and fell face first onto the ground.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione set the vase on the table next to her and kneeled down next to him.

Harry's mind was a mess. His vision blurred and he felt unconsciousness taking over. He laid back down on the ground, his face in the dirt, as the darkness covered his vision. He could hear faint words being shouted at him as he took his last look around.

Several hours later-

A man with a long, black cape was walking toward a smaller man with a face that somehow resembled a rat's. When the man with the cape spoke, his icy voice echoed in the small, dungeon like room.

"Wormtail, did you acquire what I asked for?" The man had piercing, red eyes that stared into Wormtail's small, marble like eyes.

Wormtail lowered himself farther to the ground at the man's feet. He held up a small piece of paper with writing on the front. The red eyed man took the paper into his own hands and looked down at it. He laughed to himself then turned to Wormtail.

"Tell the others to be ready. We're going to a party tomorrow." He laughed again and dropped the paper at Wormtail's feet.

Harry sat bolt up. Sweat dotted his forehead as he searched around him to find where he was. He sighed as he recognized the flaming reds and oranges around him. He fell back onto the many pillows under his head.

His head was spinning and even though he could see clearly the colors around him seemed to be blending together. He put his hand to the scar on his forehead. That dream, it was of Voldemort and Wormtail. He was sure that they were after him again. But what were they planning? They didn't know where he was.

Then with a realization so strong he fell out of the bed with a loud thud, Harry looked out the window. The wedding and party from his dream, they were one in the same. He jumped up and started to step forward but the wooziness from earlier made him fall back onto the bed again. But he had to warn the others. The wedding was now only a few hours away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The First Battle

The sun rose over the forest in the distance and sent bright, cascading light into the room of Ron Weasley. The light reflected off the walls in his room and bounced back to hit the figure lying on the bed.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He didn't ever remember going back to sleep. He sat up slowly. His head had stopped spinning and there was now only a small, dull pain in the front of his head.

He pushed the covers back and stood up carefully. He checked his watch as he yawned. It read nine thirty. He looked up quickly. The wedding was to start in an hour and a half. And looked around him and found his trunk, full of his belongings. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt. If what he saw was true, then he wouldn't be needing to wear formal clothes.

The door to the bedroom opened before Harry could reach it. Ron stood in the doorway, wearing a brand new set of dress robes. "Harry, your up!" He smiled then walked into the room. The smile faded when he saw Harry's face. "What is it?"

Harry sat on the end of the bed as he pulled on a clean pair of socks. "I suggest you change what your wearing." Harry said in a hurried voice.

Ron stepped closer to him. "Why? It's my brother's wedding. I don't think he'd like if I showed up in jeans." He said jokingly and smiled largely.

Harry stood quickly and held Ron by the top of his robes. "This isn't a joke! There's a lot of people who could get hurt if we don't stop this wedding!" Harry let him go and started putting his shoes on.

Ron looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? I know Fleur isn't the perfect person to be related to but you know, I'm a bit used to it"

Harry stood again and looked at Ron with an evil glare that Ron had never seen before. "Voldemort is going to be here! And I don't know about you, but I don't want to see your family slaughtered!"

Ron backed away from Harry a step. He looked speechlessly down at the ground as if not able to believe. He looked back up at Harry. "Okay, hold on." He rushed over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and started dressing.

Harry waited impatiently on the edge of his bed. He looked at his watch every few seconds and Ron raced around his room.

Then a sound came from downstairs that made both Harry and Ron jump. Screams and sounds of glass breaking echoed up the stairway. Harry ran toward the door with Ron close behind.

They thundered down the stairs till they reached the bottom floor. Chairs and tables were knocked over, people were firing curses at each other from behind them.

"HARRY, RON, GET OVER HERE!" Both Harry and Ron looked over to the kitchen table that was now on its side. Mr. Weasley was crouching behind it, his wand drawn in his right hand.

Harry and Ron ran over to him, dodging curses and hexes on their way. Harry kneeled on Mr. Weasley's left with Ron on his right. Screams were still coming from inside and outside the house.

"Where's mom?" Ron yelled over the noise. Mr. Weasley looked over at his son with tearful eyes. Ron looked over at Harry then back at his dad. "No, not…why?" Tears started running down his face.

Arthur held his son up but let go and looked him in the eye. "This is not the time nor the place to talk." He looked around the table's edge and threw a new curse at one of Voldemort's death eaters.

Harry's pulled Arthur's robes back. "Where's Hermione and Ginny?" He face showing anger and frustration.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. Everyone panicked and everyone was separated." He pulled away and started shooting at them again.

Harry stood up slightly and looked around for a better look. He saw Fleur and Bill lying next to each other only a few feet away. Harry shook his head then darted over to them. He sat on his legs next to them. He looked down at them.

He put his fingers to each of their necks. Neither had a heartbeat. Harry looked down at their blank eyes. Bill was holding Fleur in his arms. Harry felt hot tears falling down his face. He wiped them away, but more came.

He looked around him and saw more bodies lying around on the floor. Some were still moving but most were still. _Look what I did. I shouldn't have come. I only brought death with me. _He stood again and saw most of the death eaters on the other side of the room. They were all paying attention to the other side of were Harry was.

Harry took out his wand and aimed it at one of them. He started to yell out any curse or hex he could think of. Each person he hit fell to the ground.

He continued until a cold, voice yelled, "STOP! WE HAVE WHAT I WANT!"

Harry looked over to his right, near the door, and found Voldemort standing by the door with a body in his hands. The deatheaters started to walk to him. Voldemort caught Harry's eye. He smiled and turned toward the door. Then Harry saw who he had in his hands. A girl with long, red hair and a blank look in her eyes, Ginny.


End file.
